


call me

by mesoquatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Sex, Sex Phone Operator AU, Spoilers, aka every au????, and also (redacted), fluff????, just mentions, keith is lonely au, lance is an operator, mentions, nsfw kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Keith was never one to dip into that kind of lifestyle, but one night, when he was just ever so lonely, he decided to call.





	call me

Keith was not the one to ever be into porn or any of those cam girls online. It never did anything, for one, and he felt guilty for staring at naked or close people do things. It never rang any bells or energized something down below. It never did it for him. That included sex call operators, but here he was, listening to Lance go on and on about some sexual innuendo that Keith didn’t understand at all. He still laughed lightly at the jokes anyway.

He never thought to call in, at first. It was always reserved for people who enjoyed it and got off on it. Customizable asmr in a way. Call in and talk for a few seconds about what you wanted before the other would take over. But, of course, Keith really did not want or need any of it. It felt like a waste of time to call.

Why did he call, then? Loneliness. It was one of those countless nights where the moon and his laptop screen where the only light in his room and everyone else was asleep. Though, these moments felt the same as the day. No matter how much he tried and spoke up, he was always the second best friend. Everyone else was hanging out with people without a thought of him in their head.

So he called in, not for any of the fantasies or getting off to, but to hear a voice of a complete stranger that he could gloss over his problems with without thinking that anything would come of it. Nothing would come out of it. Even if something did, it was too awkward for either of them to think of any actions to take. Probably.

The first call was pleasant. He called in, talking to Lance for a good ten minutes before he started. Keith closed his eyes, laying down on his bed as Lance continued on. ‘Slow-burn,’ Lance had called it. That’s all Keith could remember with the addition of ‘childhood friends to lovers.’ As much as Keith understood was zero, but the company was nice.

And yes, he never meant to call again. Or a third time, or a fourth, fifth, or sixth. At this point, they probably had some roleplay timeline going on that Keith was not paying any attention to. It was all about the company. If he got anything out of the experience, it would be some edge of confidence. He was going out more with friends and the sorts. Either it was the calls, or the loneliness he was convinced was going to last forever only was a phase.

Even if it was a phase, Keith was now addicted. It was never for the innuendos or long speeches Lance invented on the spot, but for Lance’s voice. It made Keith wonder for days and weeks on end of who was behind the other side of the call. In his head, he tried to put together pieces of what he thought Lance looked like. 

He was lucky that he didn’t have to wait long to find out. With one outing with Pidge and Matt to the local Starbucks, he was along for the ride and not the coffee, he found out. This cute barista turned to them, his name tag shiny and his apron clear of any stains you’d expect.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

The voice. The name tag.

Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mesoquatic


End file.
